Better Man
by Deby's
Summary: Songfic de Lily y James. El intenta reparar sus errores pasados, y salvar la relacion, cantandole una cancion que lo identifica. ¿Podra Lily perdonarlo? ¿¿Como es que queda embarazada de Harry si no lo perdona?¿Podra alguien dejar un review? COMPLETO


N/A: EN ESTE SONGFIC, APARECERAN LOS PERSONAJES: LILY EVANS, JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN Y PETER PETEGREW. LA HISTORIA NO SE DESARROLLA EN HOGWARTS, SINO UN AÑO DESPUÉS DE QUE LOS PERSONAJES TERMINARAN DE CURSAR 7MO. BESOS, Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!

Capitulo 1: Serenata...

James se encontraba en su casa meditando. No podía creer la manera en que Lily lo había dejado. Era un estúpido. Justo el día de su aniversario, cumplían un año de noviazgo, a él se le ocurría ir a emborracharse con Sirius. Y lo peor, es que había vuelto a su departamento con una mujer que ni conocía... pero no terminaba ahí... a Lily se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de esperarlo en el apartamento con una cena romántica, velas suspendidas en el aire y música lenta... y entraba él con una mujer colgada del cuello totalmente pasado de alcohol...

Terrible... y doloroso, había sido el cachetazo que le puso la chica en medio de la cara, y que hasta el otro día le había dolido...

Tenia que hacer algo. La amaba demasiado, como para perderla. Y no era de ese tipo de personas que cuando cometen errores se ponen a llorar... no... él iba a buscarla y a pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario... Pero la iba a recuperar... no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente...

* * *

Lily estaba en su cama maldiciendo a James. La bronca todavía le duraba, y el quererlo tanto le hacia un agujero en el corazón que no paraba de sangrar. No podía creer que hubiesen estado todo un año juntos, y ahora todo se iba al demonio. Volvió a llorar. Se tumbo en la cama, pero mientras las lagrimas fluían de sus ojos sin parar, una música muy hermosa entraba por la ventana abierta de par en par. Enjuagándose las lágrimas, se dirigió al balcón y corriendo las cortinas, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa débil se le dibujara en el rostro. Allí estaba James, junto con sus amigos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew. Mientras James tenia en la mano su varita los otros muchachos tenían un instrumento musical en sus manos. Y al parecer, la música salía de ellos... 

Suponiendo que iba a tener una larga noche, hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó allí a escucharlos...

**Lléname la vida, dame tranquilidad  
Calma el temporal que hay en mi piel  
Dame primaveras para disfrutar  
Días que se van y no han de volver  
Puede ser que la voz de tu paz  
Y el amor me ayuden a cambiar  
Y me hagan ser mejor**

James miraba a los ojos a la chica que escuchaba atenta en el balcón. Le dirigió un beso volador, y le dijo:

- Lily, lo eres todo para mí, si te vas de mi lado no soy nada, mi cuerpo no me responde. Tu simplemente me ayudas a vivir. Olvida todas las estupideces que he hecho, deja atrás el pasado, y dime que me perdonas.**_ El amor que nos tenemos, me ayudara a cambiar... y a ser mejor..._ –**

Lily moría de amor por dentro, y tenia enormes deseos de tirarse del balcón y que él la atrapara en brazos... pero se contuvo. Iba a hacerse desear. Con una sonrisa malévola, siguió escuchando...

**Perdona mis manías, no doy para más  
No sé aparentar, soy como soy  
Ángel de la Guarda ven y sálvame  
Sálvame del mal, ayúdame  
Puede ser que la voz de tu paz  
Y el amor me ayuden a cambiar  
Y me hagan ser mejor **

James termino de cantar, y nuevamente le dedico unas palabras a su amada Lily:

- Perdóname otra vez. Sé que he cometido muchos errores, y que no estoy a tu altura... pero es que no doy mas... si no te tengo voy a morir. Yo soy así, no soy perfecto... soy como soy... Pero tu, eres mi Ángel de la Guarda, ayúdame, sácame de las sombras con tu luz, _y con tu amor..._

Lily nuevamente se sentía radiante de felicidad. Pero quería esperar hasta que terminara la canción...

**Siempre hay en la vida oportunidad  
Para amar mejor, no hay que amar demás  
Muchos han caído de tanto dar y de tanto amar**

**Lléname la vida, dame tranquilidad  
Calma el temporal que hay en mi piel  
Dame primaveras para disfrutar  
Días que se van y no han de volver  
Puede ser que la voz de tu paz  
Y el amor me ayuden a cambiar  
Y me hagan ser mejor**

James termino de cantar, y cuando dirigió su mirada al balcón de la casa Evans, se desilusiono... No había nadie...

Desconsolado, les dijo a sus amigos...

- Vamos muchachos... parece que mis esfuerzos han sido en vano... Lily piensa que soy un completo idiota... –

- ¿Y es mentira? – Le dijo Sirius intentando animar a su amigo... pero por la cara con la que este lo miró creyó que lo mejor era cerrar la boca...

- Que gracioso, Canuto... pero tengo que recordarte que la persona que me metió en este lío... eres tu... –

- Upss... – Dijo el aludido, e intentando esconderse tras Lunático para que James no le pegara...

- Seguro que escucho la canción, se enojo aun más conmigo por despertarla a estas horas y ahora se fue a dormir pensando en como va a pegarme, descuartizarme, y enterrarme mañana... – Dijo apesadumbrado el joven.

- No estés afligido, Cornamenta, vas a ver que ella se dará cuenta de que la amas... no seas tan poco optimista... –

- Bueno, en fin... vámonos... – Exclamo el muchacho.

- ¡Un momento, Potter! Aún no he acabado contigo... – Grito una hermosa muchacha cuyo cabello pelirrojo revoloteaba en el viento.

- Oh.. Oh... – Dijo Sirius.

- Yo te recomendaría que salieras corriendo de aquí como una rata... – Le dijo Peter a James, y todos lo miraron divertidos.

- James, la verdad es que nunca creí decirte esto, pero... uhm... creo que Lily va a pegarte... - Dijo Lupin al mismo tiempo que la chica llegaba junto a ellos, y agarraba a su ex novio del cuello de la camisa.

- Eh... hola Lily... ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –

- Hasta hace unos minutos, dormía... ¿Y tu? ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES TODOS LOS DÍAS A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA? Ah... si... ya lo recuerdo... te vas de parranda con tu amiguito el perro y a engañar a tu novia en tu apartamento... - Los presentes se fueron alejando. Conocían perfectamente el temperamento cambiante de Lily Evans y no les convenía quedarse allí... Ya nada se podía hacer por James, en cambio ellos aún podían escapar...

- ¿Sabes que, Lily? Vine hasta aquí para pedirte disculpas, sé que he sido un idiota y si no me perdonas, voy a morir. Así que, dime un "te perdono" bien cursi, o pégame hasta matarme porque no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti... – Lily se le quedo mirando divertida, y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, le dijo bien cursi:

**- Te perdono... -

* * *

**

Ayyyyyyyyyyyy, me encanto este fic... snif... snif... la verdad es que me gusto mucho... y se me ocurrió ayer a la noche, escuchando al kapo de Robbie que me inspiró. La canción es muy linda, y al principio estaba destinada para un D/G, pero después se me ocurrió hacerlo con esta parejita y salió lo que salió...

Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado... y que me dejen algún review... que como siempre digo:

Son gratis, y no le hacen mal a nadie...

Les mando un beso muy grande, y un feliz año!!

Deby


End file.
